


The Normal Heart 11

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Normal Heart 11

本章严重OOC！！

Lewandowski在清晨的阳光中睁开了眼睛。他右半边的胳膊已经麻木得没有了知觉。Reus居然就真的维持了入睡前枕着他胳膊，将头埋进他怀里的姿势睡了一个晚上。  
他几乎感受不到自己的右胳膊了，然而看着怀里睡得香甜的小金毛，他甘之如饴。  
也许是窗帘没有完全拉好，透进了阳光的缘故，Reus也睡得不是特别安稳，在他怀里无知觉地蹭了蹭。男孩儿柔软的身体蹭过他晨间的勃起，让他不自觉地闷哼了一声，然后轻轻按住了男孩儿。  
被按住的男孩儿却动得更厉害了，横在他身上的大腿从他的关键部位上一再蹭过。Lewandowski忍得难受，却生怕出声扰醒了男孩儿，呼吸都沉重了不少。  
就在他思考该怎么样在不弄醒Reus的情况下，缓解自己的生理问题时，只听见埋在自己怀里的小金毛“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
被骗了——Lewandowski将他的脑袋从自己怀里拔出来，男孩儿刚醒，绿色的眼睛里还泛着朦胧的水光，他笑得倒是开心：“憋得辛苦吗，Lewy？”  
Lewandowski看着他得意的小表情，喜欢得不行，也起了坏心思，抓了他的手摸上自己的硬挺，声音低哑：“当然辛苦了，你要对它负责，Marco。”  
火热的硬挺让Reus的脸也微微发红，他胡乱撸动了两下，感觉那硬物又在自己手里跳了跳，胀大了一圈。  
“我昨晚还不够对它负责吗？”男孩儿撇了撇嘴，露出一个委屈的表情，“我的腰要酸死了，今天还要去参加节目宣传电影，一坐要好半天呢！”  
Lewandowski一听，连忙把人抱怀里，安慰着哄：“是我不好，是我不好。”然后他在Reus的头顶亲了一口，“不是晚上七点钟的录制？今天你先好好在家里休息，我先去公司一趟，下午回来接你。”  
“不用。”Reus推了推他，“我自己去就行，又不是没有司机。你不是忙么，别瞎折腾了。”  
“我乐意。”Lewandowski揉了揉他的小耳垂，“为了我的Marco，我什么都愿意。”

 

Lewandowski看了一眼手表，马上要到下午四点钟了，他准备把工作再跟Piszczek交接一下就回家。  
“叮——”一声，手机屏幕上显示他收到了一条来自母亲的短信。  
Lewandowski心慌了一下，他有一些不敢点开，一周前他给母亲发了一条很长的信息，母亲却一直没有回复他，他不安地打电话回去，母亲只是对他说：“让我想想吧，Robert。”  
直到今天，母亲才给了他回复。  
他点开了母亲的信息，很短，只有寥寥的几句话——“Robert，我还是很难接受，但是我愿意尊重你。你是我唯一的儿子，我只希望你能幸福、快乐，希望这不会是一个将来令你后悔的决定。先不要告诉你的父亲。祝好——爱你的母亲。”  
Lewandowski将手机扔在了桌子上，长长地舒了一口气，却也觉得心底酸涩一片。  
他心里还是很乱，然而事情一桩接一桩根本不给他多余思考的时间——还没等他理出个头绪，手机铃声再次响起了，这次是电话。  
他接了起来，清脆的女声传来——“Lewandowski先生，你在本店订做的一对男士婚戒已经做好了，请问什么时候方便过来取？”  
Lewandowski回过神来，看了一眼手表，如果现在赶过去，就来不及回家接Reus了，可是明天他又有事情，于是就说道：“我后天过去取吧。”  
女声很贴心地提醒了一声：“其实如果不方便亲自过来，你也可以指定他人帮忙代取。”  
“不用。” Lewandowski说，“我想亲自去取。”  
女声回应了一声，和他约好了时间，又说道：“很抱歉再多问一句，请问Lewandowski先生，你的戒指是为同性恋人订做的吗？你们真的很幸福，真心祝福你们。”  
Lewandowski愣了一下，然后很真诚地说：“谢谢你。”  
他挂了电话，手机屏幕上Reus咧着嘴露出一个灿烂无比的歪歪的笑，他用手点了点屏幕上男孩儿的鼻尖，突然觉得又有了力量。

Piszczek来到他办公室的时候，他已经准备好走了，看到人来了，就从最上面的抽屉里拿出一叠文件递给他。  
“这是什么？” Piszczek一头雾水。  
“呃，求婚企划？”  
“你是认真的吗，Robert？” Piszczek皱了皱眉头，“我觉得Marco拍完那部戏之后，你就变得不正常起来了——这可不是什么头脑发热的事情！”  
“我没有头脑发热。”Lewandowski很认真地说道：“我其实想了很久，甚至比我自己意识到的，想的都要久。”  
“我终于想明白了——”他说，“我不能再这样下去了，我明明知道Marco想要什么，却始终吝啬给他，反而一再强迫着他违背他自己的底线。他想向阳而生，向阳……而死，我却非要把他关死在黑暗里。我不能再这么做了。”  
Piszczek叹了一口气，“你真的决定了？Marco可再经不起你折腾他了，你明白吗，Robert?”  
“我明白。”Lewandowski点头，然后他难得带了些羞涩，“这个方案是我自己做的，你帮我看看吧，我想给他最好的。”  
Piszczek有些惊讶，“原来你这些天都在忙这个？”然后他苦笑了一下，“其实对于Marco而言，他等这个等了太久，早已不注重形式了吧。”

 

离Lewandowski说好的回家时间还有半个小时，Reus看到手机上Mesut的来电，犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。  
“喂，长话短说，他快回来了。”  
“哦，”Mesut语速也加快了，“我好不容易弄了个假身份给你在那边买了个房子，Lewandowski到时候就算想查，他也查不到那个房子。”  
“嗯，谢谢了，Mes。”Reus飞快地说，“我还是担心他到时候能顺着我的护照信息——”  
“你放心吧。”Mesut打断了他，“他有手段，Cris就没有吗？”  
然后Mesut语重心长地对他说：“我早给你说过了，这些年，你要是真的想走，我和Cris肯定能护着你走，让Lewandowski一辈子找不到你。你呢，就可以清清静静地生活，找个好男人在一起，做自己喜欢做的事情——只是这些年，我一直在等你下决心罢了。”  
他顿了顿，“现在，你下决心了吗，Marco？”  
“我下决心了，Mesut。我要离开他，我不想再这么活下去了。”  
“可是——”此时动摇的居然是他的朋友，“可是我听说，他最近对你好得不行，这都几个月了，他是不是只回了一次波兰，还就待了三天就回来了？”  
“嗯。”Reus肯定了他的疑问，“他对我是不错。”  
然后他叹了一口气，“如果不是我前两天无意中听到，他打电话嘱咐别人关照他未婚妻的事业，我兴许还能再多骗骗自己。”  
“Marco……”  
“没事。”Reus揉了揉自己的鼻子，“我已经习惯了。他现在，也伤不了我了。”  
然后他看了看时间，“行了，Mes，我不跟你多说了，他快回来了。”  
Mesut又嘱咐了他两句，夹带着些安慰，然后匆匆地挂了电话。

没一会儿，Lewandowski就到家了。Reus已经换好了衣服，剪裁得体的西装衬得他腰臀线迷人极了，Lewandowski强忍着揉乱他衣服的冲动，跟他交换了一个吻。  
“好几个小时没见，我想你了，宝贝儿。”他自己都没意识到，自己近来越发肉麻了起来。  
“我也想你啦。”金发男孩儿笑得阳光，“Lewy，你不能再这么宠我了，要不然我一刻都离不开你了。”  
“那就一刻都不离开。” Lewandowski揽着他的腰出门，又忍不住在男孩儿发间落下轻吻。  
他的男孩儿光芒四射，是受尽宠爱的大明星。  
可是他也忘了。  
他的男孩儿，更是一名演技无比出众的演员。  
他在给你演戏，几分真，几分假，可是，你又能看出来吗？


End file.
